


In Sync

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: ABO Winstucky [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Dean, Omega Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Dean keep their alphas occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sync

**Author's Note:**

> For soullessboyking, who wanted more Winstucky.

Sam and Bucky aren’t sure if it was more tiring when Steve and Dean’s cycles where out of sync than they are synced up. Of course, it cuts down the overall amount of time they end up spending in the bedroom (a solid week all at once is better than a couple of weeks a month), but both omegas have a voracious appetite for sex anyway. Heat only amplifies that, and coupled with the serum, it’s all they can do to keep up with Steve nevermind Dean. Really, it’s a good thing Bucky is a super solider in his own right, or Sam’s not sure he’d survive the experience.

Right now, Sam’s soothing his sore muscles under the pounding spray of the shower, heat doing wonders for the ache in his body. Steve he left sated and sleepy on the bed, plugged because there was no way he was going to be able to bring the heavy omega along with him. Although, he can hear the sound of Dean and Bucky, the pleas and cries of his brother reaching his ears even through the walls and the sound of running water. Even after all this time, he’s more attuned to Dean than anyone else. 

At least Dean will definitely sleep after this round. Bucky can hold off on knotting for much longer than Sam, and his knot holds for longer. It comes in handy when Sam needs a reprieve, cock and knot sore from constant activity, and he has to wonder if they should move Steve to another room to give Dean some real rest. No. Dean would only be upset if he woke without an alpha in the room. Best leave him where he is.

Finally stepping out of the spray, Sam shuts it off and towels off quickly, smiling a little when he hears Bucky and Dean cry out together, a sure sign that Dean’s been knotted. Sure enough when he comes out, Dean’s face down in the bed, panting as his body cools and Bucky’s knot throbs in his ass. 

Gingerly, Sam runs a damp cloth over Dean’s body to clean him of old sweat and come. It speaks to how far their relationship has progressed that Bucky doesn’t so much as tense up when Sam touches the omega below him. Instinct should have him growling, warning any approaching alpha away. Instead, Bucky allows Sam to wipe him down as well before turning his attentions to a dozing Steve. 

Tossing the cloth away, toward a pile of dirty sheets and towels, Sam allows Steve to tug him down for a cuddle. The omega buries his face against Sam’s neck, scenting him thoroughly, to the amusement of the alphas.

"Possessive," Bucky teases, smiling at the pair before returning his attention to Dean. He runs his hands down the omega’s back and over his legs, and Sam notes how what little tension that remained in his brother melts away under his touch. "Such a good omega, Dean. You feel good?" 

"Mhmm," Dean hums. "Thank you, alpha. Bucky." 

Steve is starting to get handsy again by the time Bucky slips his cock out of Dean, reaching for a clean plug to push inside him. Dean will sleep for a while before he’s ready for a shower, and Bucky must sense it. He brushes a tender kiss over the omega’s cheek before slipping off the bed. 

"You good, Sam?" he asks, gesturing toward the omega in Sam’s arms.

"Yeah, I’m good. Enjoy the break. Maybe get us some water? We all could do with the hydration," Sam assures him, pulling Steve up to straddle his waist. 

"Will do. You take it easy on him, huh Steve?" 

The omega just shoots a sultry look over his shoulder, hot enough that Bucky gulps a little. He’s frozen for a moment as the plug is tugged free, slick and come sliding down Steve’s thighs before he sinks down onto Sam’s cock. Yeah, they’re definitely going to need another set of sheets. 


End file.
